Prosthetic Love
by KatherineBud15
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are to be married, but only for a year. It's apart of the agreement settled between the Human Embassy and the Turian Embassy in turn for peace between the two. At first the two aren't sure of each other but soon become friends. Their year is wrapping up, but do they want to separate? Can they confess their love in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Friends, Lovers, Or Nothing.**_

_**Shepard**_

"_One Year_?!" Shouted Commander Jane Shepard.

"There is no way in _hell _I am going to marry a Turian for _one fucking year_!" Shepard shouted. Captain Anderson sighed. "I can guess you're feelings on this, but it _will _bring peace among the Humans and the Turians. Don't you want that?" Asked Anderson.

Shepard considered for a moment before replying. "Maybe." She sighed. "What's this guy's name?" She asked. "Wait, it is a… _He_, right?" Jane asked uncertain.  
Anderson smiled and pulled out a data pad. "His name is Garrus Vakarian. Everything you want to know about him is right here or at least about his career."

Shepard took the data pad and scanned it over quickly. "He works at C-sec. Hmm; it says he's got skills in battle. A Tech-geek? Oh crap, am I gonna have to listen to him geek-out on all the latest Omni-mods?" Shepard slammed a hand against her forehead. Anderson chuckled.

"Okay, when do I meet him?" Jane asked. "Tonight." Anderson replied. Jane's head shot up. "Tonight? So quickly? I only just found out about this not ten minutes ago!" She cried. Anderson shrugged. "When's the wedding?" She asked before regretting it. "Two weeks." He said. Shepard groaned. "How long has this been going on Anderson?" She asked loudly.  
Anderson hesitated. "A few months…" He replied. Jane huffed. "I'm gonna go get ready then. I'm not wearing a dress by the way!" She yelled before shutting her bedroom door. Anderson sighed and rubbed his forehead. _I hope this works out_.

_**Vakarian**_

"_WHAT?!_" Garrus Vakarian yelled. His father stood in front of him, emotionless. He and his son had had numerous outbursts at each other, so Garrus yelling now was nothing surprising. He just stood there waiting for him to calm down.

"How could this happen? Why me? I've always done my best and now I have to marry some…._Human_." The last word slipped off his tongue like something rotten.

When Garrus had calmed down he turned to his father. "Dad, surely you couldn't've agreed with this? I mean, you're not exactly the fondest of humans, how can you let the Military boss you around like that?" He asked then regretted it. His father looked deeply offended.  
"I do _not_ let the human military _boss_ me around." He growled. "The reason I agreed to this arrangement is because I know it will be better for our species. You don't have to like it, and I don't expect you too, but you must try to understand our position. Just deal with it." He said.

Garrus nodded and his father patted him on the back.  
"The woman you are to marry is called Jane Shepard. Take this data pad and read it; it's all about her." His father said.

Garrus took it and flipped through it. "Commander? She's with the Alliance! You never said she was involved in their military!" Garrus cried. He looked at his father who had his back turned to him, looking out the window out onto the city below.

"When's the wedding?" Garrus asked absentmindedly. "Two weeks." Garrus spluttered. "T-t-t-Two weeks? By the spirits! How long has this been planned!" Garrus cried looking up at the ceiling.

"You better go get ready. We're meeting her tonight. Wear something decent Garrus, no armor." His father said. "Not like she would notice." Garrus muttered. He walked into his room to get changed. His father sighed and laid his head against the glass window. _I do hope this works_.


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Flames Begin

_**Chapter 2:Let The Flames Begin**_

Jane, Anderson, Garrus' father and Garrus all sat at a large table on a balcony in a restaurant on the Citadel.

When Jane first saw Garrus she didn't know what to think. I mean, come on. He was a Turian! What was she supposed to think? What was he supposed to think of her? She was human.

They shook hands and were seated beside each other. They ordered their food and a drink and then things became awkward. No one talked, no one looked at each other, Anderson and Garrus occasionally made small talk, but they all just stayed silent. Mr. Vakarian never said anything.

Garrus and Jane tried their best not to look at each other. Their glasses were next to each other and they both reached out to grasp the cup and their hands brushed. Both hands retreated immediately. Shepard took in a small and silent deep breath and let it out slowly.

The food arrived and they all awkwardly began to eat in silence.

"So, Commander." Mr. Vakarian began. Jane's head popped up at the start of conversation. "What's your preferred weapon in battle?" He asked. Jane thought for a moment; the question had caught her off guard.  
"I'd probably say the Assault Rifle, Pistol, or a Viper Sniper Rifle." She replied taking a small bite of her ravioli.  
Garrus perked up. "Me too. I like using the Viper as it's easier, ya know? With most of the other Rifles you have to reload after every shot, but with that particular one you can shoot more opponents; which makes it easier to get to your intended target." Garrus said.

Jane nodded. "Agreed."

"Have you been out in the field much Vakarian?" Jane asked curious. Garrus shrugged. "Kinda. Mostly just C-sec work. It has very little action, and very little pay, but enough for one person." Garrus said.

"Or two." Murmured Mr. Vakarian.

The awkwardness returned.

_**A little later.**_

They had finished dinner and Garrus decided to go for a walk and asked Jane if she wanted to come.

"Okay. We'll be back in few I guess." She said the last part to Anderson.

They then walked down the balcony.

Mr. Vakarian leaned in to Anderson once the other two were out of ear shot.

"Well, what do you think Captain?" He asked.

Anderson shrugged then sighed. "I'm mostly hoping they'll become friends. I think they were on to something earlier when they were talking about weapons. I'm glad you brought that up by the way." Anderson said.

"Someone had to get them talking. They sure as hell weren't going to start." Vakarian replied. Both men looked at the pair walking down the balcony. "I sure hope this works out Anderson, for your sake; and for mine."

Jane and Garrus tried not to walk very close to each other. Neither was afraid of the other, they just weren't acquainted enough with each other to touch. Or speak.

Most of the walk complied of them looking at anything and anyone but each other. Jane got a few glances and waves from fans and got a few smiles and nods from former squad mates as they passed the rows of tables.

They stopped walking and leaned against the railing.

"Boy, it sure is a beautiful night." Said Garrus; who was looking up at the distant stars in the night sky. The moon shone over them from the right.

Jane nodded as she glanced up. "Yeah, it is." She smiled.

Garrus sighed after a moment. "I love space. I always have. I mean, technically we're all born in space but on planets, but still." He said.  
"I used to stay up on school nights just looking up at the stars, tracing them with my fingers, looking for shooting stars, and counting them until I fell asleep. Those are the memories I treasure the most as a child." He said. Jane smiled.

"I used to sneak out of the orphanage I lived in and lay in the field until dawn. I especially loved watching the sunrise over the horizon. I usually got about three hours rest before the head mistress made me get up and do chores." Jane said chuckling.

Garrus chuckled too. "You don't have parents?" He asked. Shepard shook her head.

"Nope. I never knew them. I was told they just left me at the orphanage after I was born. When I was older and in the military; I took a look at my file and the place where the parent's names are listed it said 'unknown'.  
"So I guess they're around here somewhere. The closest thing I have to a parent is Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett. They've been like my father. I've never had a mom before; or siblings." Jane trailed off frowning a little.

She cleared her throat and looked down at the city below.

"Well you'll have both in two weeks." Garrus said.

Jane looked surprised.  
"You have siblings?" She asked. "I have a younger sister; Solana." He replied.

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Look, I know all this is a shock and really new to you, trust me; it's a complete shock for me as well. But let's just try and make the best of it. Let's try and be friends, because I'd rather not spend a whole year never speaking with my wife and being bashful when I come home from work." Garrus said. Jane didn't speak for a moment.

"Okay. Truce?" She asked holding out a hand. "Truce." He replied taking her hand with his and they shook.  
Both took in a deep breath and let it out, relief flooding out.

They returned to the Captain and Mr. Vakarian a few moments later.

Jane and Anderson decided to leave and Garrus and Shepard made plans for tomorrow. She shook hands with Mr. Vakarian and then Anderson and Jane caught a taxi.

"Ya know, I think this whole might just work out after all." Jane said as they headed to her apartment. Anderson smiled, relived.

Garrus and his father walked back to his loft. "I think this whole 'marriage' thing might just work out after all dad." Said Garrus. His father breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck In A Moment You

_**Chapter 3: Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of**_

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

It was just like a movie.

An asari buttoned Jane's wedding dress from behind as Shepard looked herself over in front of a large mirror, nervousness crowding her thoughts and making her heart thud quickly.

She took in deep breaths trying very hard to calm herself down.  
Was it silly to be nervous about a marriage that would only last one year?

The asari finished and came around her fixing her dress and helping to smooth out creases.

The dress was obviously white. It had a Grace Kelly thing going on. The sleeves were veil like and patterned with human and turian flowers and sparkled slightly. The bottom part was wide and the upper torso fit her every curve.

Jane didn't usually like to wear dresses or anything 'girly'; but today she liked it. It was like playing dress up, except she was getting married.

The asari had made sure her makeup looked fabulous and perfect, but also made sure it looked great on Shepard's face. She had put Shepard's shiny blond hair into a braided bun and placed the veil which matched the sleeves perfectly.

Jane's green eyes scanned herself over before the asari pulled the veil over her face. She handed Jane her bouquet of white roses and they waited for the call to come out. Jane started wondering what Garrus was doing now.

_**Vakarian**_

Garrus was nervous. Was that natural? I mean; they were only going to be married for a year, why should he be nervous about having a wife?

He wore a black turian dress suit. He had rearranged his blue face paint for the occasion and had just finished looking his body over. For a turian; he was pretty fit looking. Female turians would drool over his physique but to humans he just looked weird.

Garrus took in and let out a deep breath calming himself down. His heart was pounding in his chest. His father entered; and gave a nod of approval and led Garrus to the ceremonial hall and he stood at the end with his father beside him waiting for Jane to arrive.

_**Shepard**_

Shepard was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

It was time.

_Holy shit_. Was she ready for this? Was there a way out maybe? No. Be strong. You're Commander Jane Shepard for heaven's sake. If you can take down a Thrasher Maw single handedly and deal with losing your entire squad, then you can tackle getting married.

Jane took one last deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let's do this." She said and walked out.

_**The Hall**_

When Jane arrived the doors to the ceremonial hall were closed so when everyone saw her for the first time they would be surprised to see her as she walked down the aisle.

Anderson and Hackett stood waiting for her. They were the ones who were giving her away.  
They turned when they heard her approaching. She smiled at them as got she nearer.

When they saw her Jane could have sworn she saw tears flood their eyes. They smiled warmly down at her. "Jane, you look stunning." Hackett said. Anderson nodded. "You smell better too." He said. They all laughed.

"Are you ready?" Hackett asked. Jane nodded. Of course she wasn't ready to be married; but she kept reminding herself it was for a good cause.

Anderson stood on her left and Hackett on her right. Three asari came out from a side passage holding bouquets; they were to be Jane's bridesmaids.

Jane took the men's arms and positioned herself behind the bridesmaids. The doors opened and music began. They waited until the asari's got a little further ahead then walked forward. As she walked she heard gasps and saw people look in awe at her beauty.

Garrus stood waiting for her at the end dressed in a black turian suit. Jane thought it looked really good on him and fit his body nicely.

She smiled at him under her veil when she got close to him. His talons raised into a smile.

The preacher was a bartarian dressed in a white formal gown with gold sliding down. He held a fine book in his hands.

"Who gives this woman away?" He asked.

"I do." Replied Hackett and Anderson at the same time.

The bartarian nodded then began reciting the history of marriage the turians and the humans. It was long and boring then finally he made us repeat after him.

"I Jane Shepard" He said.

I cleared my throat. "I Jane Shepard."

"Take thee Garrus Vakarian to be my bond mate through life until death."

I repeated and then he went on to Garrus.

"I Garrus Vakarian take thee Jane Shepard to be my bond mate through life until death." Garrus said.

A girl from behind Garrus; who was obviously a female turian and Garrus' sister Solana, handed them their rings and they slid them on each other's ring fingers and said "I do."

Garrus nervously lifted the veil and peck Shepard on the check awkwardly.

Everyone clapped and Jane and Garrus held hands. They waved and smiled bashfully at everyone.

They walked down the aisle and headed outside to the after party as Man and Wife.


	4. Chapter 4:Running Up That Hill

_**Chapter 4: Running Up That Hill**_

Garrus and Jane headed to their new apartment as man and wife after the reception. They'd had fun but both were exhausted and hungry.

Garrus took out the key and opened the door and lights came on inside automatically.

Garrus was about to walk in but Jane placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her. "What?" He asked. "Well…It's kinda silly but…There's this thing that humans do after they get married and get a place." Shepard spoke quietly.  
Garrus just stared at her. "The man always carries the woman over the threshold." She said. "Oh." Garrus said.

They shifted uncomfortably. "We don't have to do it." Jane said after a moment. Garrus shook his head. "No it's fine. We have to compromise our traditions now." Garrus said. Jane nodded.

Garrus took a deep breath and lifted Jane awkwardly and carried her through the door way and down the hall.  
He gently set her on her feet and went back to shut the front door. "I guess they sent our bags here before we got here." Jane called. Garrus walked back and saw a jumble of bags on the ground near the kitchen.

"I guess we'd better figure out which belongs to whom." He said. Jane nodded and they unzipped some bags. When they found all of their belongings they went to go shower and change in separate bathrooms. As Jane was about to undress she realized she could unbutton her dress. _Ugh!_ She mentally cried.  
She sighed and opened her door. She went to Garrus' bathroom and knocked. He opened the door. "What's up?" Jane felt embarrassed. "Um… Could you unbutton my dress please?" She asked sweetly.

He looked surprised but nodded. She turned and he started unbuttoning.

"Did you find everything ok?" She asked desperately wanting to break the awkward silence.  
"Yeah. Did you?" He asked. "Yep." Was her reply.

Jane felt her dress becoming looser and placed a hand over her chest just in case her dress decided to fall. "Okay, it's done." Garrus said. Jane turned and smiled. "Thanks Garrus." She said. He smiled in return. "No problem." Jane then left to her bathroom and Garrus shut his door.

After they finished cleaning up Garrus ordered some dinner and they ate whilst chatting. After they were finished they just sat on the couch not talking.

"Okay," Jane said after a moment. Garrus looked up at her; glad she broke the silence.

"This is the part where we compromise and set some boundaries and rules." Garrus nodded.

"First, we aren't sleeping together. No offense, but I don't really want to have sex with you or sleep in the same bed with you." Jane said.

"Agreed." Garrus replied.

"Second, we should at least try and become friends. Cause if we're gonna share the same roof for a whole year, we might as well try and enjoy it.  
"Third, no cheating. Even if there's no attraction between us, I don't want either of us to feel guilty about committing adultery and breaking our vows. If I'm going to be married, I want to do it right even if it's a one time thing."

Garrus nodded in agreement. "And we should respect each other's ways, like religion and traditions and personal space." He said. Jane nodded.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm off to bed. I don't know about you but I'm utterly bushed after all that." Jane said standing.  
"Yeah, me too. Well, see you tomorrow." He said and stood. Jane nodded.

They stood there facing each other for a moment neither of them knowing what to do. Garrus started to lean down but Jane automatically threw out her hand. He stood straighter and then took it. After shaking they went to find separate bedrooms to sleep in.

There were only two bedrooms. One was a guest room they supposed and Garrus slept there. Jane got the master bedroom. The beds were soft and comfy and they soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Counting Stars

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I didn't do AN's in the previous chapters because I forgot. I was too busy thinking on what to do next. Lol It all just came in a flow.  
Anyway, I'm sorry they're kind of short; these chapters, but I wanted to hurry and get to all the good stuff.  
I've also noticed that since posting the first chapter I have received 26 views on this story, so thank you for reading and I hope you keep on reading! Pleeeeeese review!  
Also, all my chapters are titles of songs btw. I will post a list of the songs and who sings them at the end of the story, which isn't going to be very long. You can expect them to start becoming friends in this chapter and see signs of them falling in love in this or the next chapter. Thanks again for reading!**

_**Chapter 5: Counting Stars**_

Garrus and Jane had been married for five months and had already become pretty good friends. They still had a lot to learn about each other but still had time before next year.

Garrus worked at C-sec and did work as a detective. He left for work at seven in the morning and came home around six in the afternoon.

Jane spent her time training soldiers for combat. Fortunately she got paid for it. She usually left after Garrus and then got home a half an hour before him bringing dinner for them.

Jane wasn't really someone who cooked. Other than that, life was normal.

Shepard arrived at her usual time with a bag full of dinner on one arm and her army pack and keys in the other. She set the food on the counter and put her bag in her room. She changed into a t-shirt and threw on some yoga pants and redid her ponytail. She grabbed two plates and two cups and filled the plates with food and was about to fill the glasses when she heard the front door closing.

"Vakarian?" She called.

"Shepard?" He called back.

Jane smiled. They had taken to calling each other by their last names more than their first ones. Jane was used to being called by her last name and she expected Garrus was too, but all the same she liked it.

Garrus came into view wearing his blue work armor. He put his keys on the key rack and sat down on one of the chairs at the counter.

"Fun day?" Jane asked. Garrus shrugged. "If you call doing a mountain of paperwork and patrolling fun." He said and Shepard chuckled.

"What about you? Did you have fun teaching?" Garrus asked as Jane slid his dinner and cup over to him.

"Well, I guess it's always pretty fun to make all the kids do the stuff you had to do when you started military training. I made em' do twenty laps around the building, and you know the place is gigantic, so I guess they kinda hate me now." Shepard smirked. "But after some weightlifting and training exercises, I let em' take their aggression out and spar." Said Jane taking a bite of her broccoli.

Garrus nodded. "I remember military training. It was brutal. They'd train you for twelve hours straight; no breaks. If you wanted water they would splash it on your face and make you do extra laps, that is if you were dumb enough to ask for water. I remember seeing blood mixed with my vomit.

"The only fun part was weapons training and tech. I happen to be a master at both." Garrus said faking pride in his voice. Jane giggled.

"I'd like to see you in combat, Vakarian." Jane said.  
Garrus nodded. "I'd like to see you too."

They smiled at each other.

They ate the rest of their food chatting about their former piers and weapons. When they finished they decided to watch a movie. Garrus wanted to watch Space Age: Rise Of The Turian Soldier. So they did; and it was awful. At least to Shepard. Garrus on the other hand was crying by the end of the film, so she made him a cup of turian tea and helped him into bed.

"It was so meaningful, because I know exactly how he felt about losing Holly." Garrus said sniffing.

"I know." Jane said soothingly. "I had sniper just like that one once, but my superiors took her away from me." Garrus said starting to cry again.

"It's okay Garrus. Just don't think about it. Here, drink your tea." Jane said handing him his mug. Garrus took a long sip and then lay back on his pillows. He sighed.

"Thanks Shepard; for being a friend" He said. Jane nodded and smiled.

"It's odd, but I never cry around anyone but myself, actually I never cry, but with you I feel comfortable enough to let it all out. I feel I can confide in you." He said. Jane felt touched and her smile grew a little.  
"Thanks. I'm glad I can be there for you like that and that you feel comfortable enough around me." She said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get some sleep. We both should." Garrus said.

"Night Garrus."

"G'night Jane."

Before Jane left, she automatically gave Garrus a hug which he reciprocated. She left to her room with a warm feeling growing in her chest.

Garrus sighed when Jane left. His heart felt funny and his palms were wet. _What's all this about_? He thought. He shrugged it off and slid down his pillows and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about shooting targets with Jane.

**A/N This chapter could have been better.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Like You And I

_**Chapter 6: Nothing Like You And I **_

_**A Few Months Later…**_

"_Come on guys! You only got a few more feet to go! Let's move!_" Jane yelled while clapping her hands. She was making the kids do laps around the gym. There were about sixteen sweaty and panting military students.

"_Keep those heads up_!" She called.  
Her prize student was Kaiden Alenko. He was ahead of everyone and a little less sweaty and he kept his form straight and looked ahead of him. He was the first to cross the white line then all the others followed.

"Great job everyone; go get some water once you stop hyperventilating." Jane called smirking.  
She walked over to Kaiden. "Great job Alenko." She said.  
He stood in his gray t-shirt and dark blue shorts with his hands behind his head. "Thank you ma'am." He said. "I think all the other students look up to you. They see you as an inspiration. And they're not the only ones." Shepard said. Kaiden went a little pink.

"That means a lot Commander." He said. "Please, call me Shepard. Everyone else does, you might as well too." Jane said smiling. Kaiden nodded and smiled shyly. "With all due respect Shepard, I look up to you too." He said. Jane's smile grew warmer.

She liked Alenko. In a strictly platonic way, almost as a little brother; one she never had.  
She looked over Kaiden's shoulder and saw a familiar face. She excused herself and walked over.

"Anderson!" She cried taking his hand in hers and shaking. "It's really good to see you Anderson." Jane said.  
Anderson was smiling. "It's good to see you Shepard, it's been too long. How've you been?" He asked.

"Good. Really good." She said.

"And how's married life?" Anderson asked.

Jane sighed. "Surprisingly great. Normal. It's really weird though, being married and actually coming to a home and having a good dinner." She said. "Garrus and I have become good friends. And we have a lot in common too. He's actually pretty nice and funny. And sweet; real sweet." She said smiling.

Anderson nodded. "Good. That's what I was hoping for. You know I never wanted to put you in this position. I tried to get the embassies to pick someone different but they wouldn't budge. They were determined to use you." Anderson said. "I know." Jane said softly.  
"But I'm glad it all worked out. You only have a couple months left, and then you can get a divorce. I mean, if you really want too that is." Anderson said.

Jane looked at him. "Why would I _not _want to get a divorce?" Jane asked. Anderson shrugged. "It's just a thought. You might want to keep him around. You said yourself you two are friends; I thought maybe you might want to keep him around just as that but still be married." Anderson said.

Jane frowned.

"We both want the divorce, Anderson." Jane said sternly. "Okay, you know I didn't mean anything by it." Anderson said. "But…It is platonic right?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Jane could've laughed. "Of course it's platonic!" She said quietly to him. "Alright. I know it's none of my business who you bed, but I had to be sure." Anderson said. Jane nodded and patted him on the back.

"So how's the teaching gig?" Anderson asked after a moment. Jane smiled. "It's fun." Anderson chuckled.  
"Not torturing them to rough are you?" Anderson asked. Jane smirked. "Naw, nothing they can't handle anyway. But that Lieutenant Alenko is a star! He's the fastest in everything. A lot of the students really look up to him." Jane said.  
They glanced over at Kaiden who was talking to some of the male students.

"You think he's Normandy material?" Anderson inquired.

"Definitely." Replied Shepard.

"Okay then. I just came here to check on things; and you. I'm really pleased that everything's working out for you Shep. Good luck and take of yourself." Anderson said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will. You take care too Anderson, and tell Hackett I said hi." Jane said.  
Anderson chuckled, patted her shoulder and walked away.

_**Home**_

Garrus and Jane sat on the couch reading their data pads.

Garrus had a case report to write out and Jane had some grading to do.

After a while of grading Jane sighed and set the pad down on the coffee table. She stretched her legs and arms out; her toes tapping Garrus' thigh.

She smiled innocently as Garrus stared at her. He chuckled and set his pad on the side table.

"How was your day Shepard?" Garrus asked. "It was great. I got a visit from Captain Anderson." She said. Garrus looked surprised.

"Really? How'd that go?" He asked. Jane smiled and changed her position on the couch so she was sitting right next to him, her arm holding up her head as sat on her knees.

"It was nice. He said he came to check on me and see how the 'teaching gig' was. I told him everything was fine, which it is." Jane said. Garrus nodded.

He didn't really mind her being so close to him now. He kind of liked it.

"How was your day Garrus?" Jane asked stretching out her arm behind his head.  
_Garrus? She doesn't usually call me by my first name. _"It was good. I mostly patrolled. I did throw one guy in jail for destroying one of the Avina holo's. Or at least attempting too." Garrus replied.

Jane laughed.

He liked that sound; her laughter. He even liked it when she called him by his first name.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Garrus leaned his head back and it rested on her arm. It was really warm and squishy, but he didn't mind. She was comfy.

Neither of them moved for a moment, and then Shepard sort of cuddled up to him. His heart sped up greatly. She began to use her hand to softly and slowly stroke his head.  
It felt really nice; it gave him a serene feeling. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

There began this sound and Garrus didn't notice it at first then realized it was him. He was purring.

He stopped once he realized what he was doing and Shepard stopped stroking him.  
"Do turians usually….Purr?" She asked. Garrus cleared his throat.

"Um, only when they're happy and content or angry and upset." He said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you angry or upset?" Shepard asked.

"Just the opposite. It felt…Really nice." He replied. He felt Jane breathe a sigh of relief.

They stayed like that for a while, just sitting next to each other.

Garrus felt his heart thudding in his chest with her that close to him, touching him. Jane had removed her arm and Garrus placed his arm behind her. It slowly fell down to her shoulders. He was uncertain what was going on at that moment and felt a little nervous.

Did she like this? Was this what other humans did to each other? Why did he feel so light and fluttery all the sudden? How long had these feelings been going on?

These thoughts raced through Garrus' mind as he held Shepard close.

"Are you…Offended that we're touching?" Garrus asked after a moment.  
"Oh no. It's…Nice. I like it. Are you offended?" She asked. "Not at all!" He replied quickly.  
"I like it too." He added. He felt her snuggle closer to him and that made his heart rush like the ocean; and his stomach got all fluttery. It felt like the adrenaline rush you got when you tried to wake yourself from a bad dream but in a good way, and not so much like an adrenaline rush.

Garrus tried to suppress a yawn, he was enjoying the moment greatly, but it came out anyway.

"I guess we should get some sleep" Jane said. She released herself from him and stood. The feelings he got from her started to fade as the sadness of her parting came over him. He stood also. "Okay. Well goodnight." He said. He held out his hand and she took it.

The feelings came back and multiplied. He stared into her beautiful green eyes and she stared into his hazel gray ones.

Time seemed to stop as they stared. Garrus automatically began to lean forward. Their foreheads touched. Garrus swallowed.  
_Was he really about to do this?_ Yes, yes he was.

He brought his face a little lower, their hearts were racing and a warm feeling started passing through their bodies.

Their lips had barely touched when there was a loud _ding!_

Both of them jumped back a step releasing their hands. "It was just the clock. It does that." Jane said. Garrus turned to her. She looked at him smiling bashfully. "I'm off then. Night." She said and hurried off. "Night" He called after her.

He didn't move for what seemed like ages. Then finally he came to his senses and walked off to his room. He lay down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. Soon he dropped off to sleep dreaming about being on Palavan…With Jane.

Jane crawled into her bed but never thought of sleep. She tossed and turned most of the night, confused.

Why was she acting like this? Why did she feel this way? What was it? What does Garrus think of her? She sighed and stared at her pillow blocking half her vision. She couldn't be falling in….love, could she?

She kind of like the thought of falling in love with Garrus. She smiled closing her eyes and falling into a sweet slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing Cars

**Author's Note: Bet you guys liked that last chapter, huh? I did too! Some big things are going to be happening in this chapter too.  
Also, here you can start expecting the story to come to wraps. I'll write a few more chapters and then I guess I'll be done. Enjoy! Review!**

_**Chapter 7:Chasing Cars**_

It had been one month since the 'almost kiss' between Garrus and Jane, and they decided to not talk about it.  
Instead things went back to normal. They worked and talked and grew fonder of each other.

Jane was starting to realize she was falling in love with Garrus and tried to act like she wasn't.

It was a normal evening as Jane and Garrus sat on the couch.  
Jane was reading a letter on her data pad she got from Admiral Hackett. Garrus sat there nervously wringing his hands.

_How does one go about doing this?_ He thought. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time to tell her.

"Uh, Shepard?" He asked.

"Hm?" Garrus gulped.

"I got a call from my sister Solana, and you know what with Christmas coming up and all…Well, the thing is…." He paused and looked at her. She noticed he'd stopped talking and looked up. "What is it Garrus?" She asked.

"My family is coming here for Christmas." He said quickly. Jane looked surprised.

"What? Oh. Christmas? Wait, that's next week isn't it?" Garrus nodded.

"Holy shit! We haven't even decorated!" She said her eyes widening as she set her data pad down.

Garrus was completely astounded. Garrus stood. "Wait, my parents are coming _here_, and you're worried about decorating for _Christmas_?" He asked trying to understand.

Jane thought for a moment. "Well yeah. Christmas is the best time of year! There are old Christmassy songs and cheesy movies and weird decorations, and let's not forget about the Christmas tree and all its glory!" Jane said smiling.

Garrus started at her for a moment. Then he burst out laughing and so did she.

"I can't believe I was so worried over nothing." Garrus said after a moment. "If you're not worried then I guess I have no reason to be." He said sitting back down beside her.

Jane smiled. "Tomorrow we need to go get everything for Christmas. When are you're parents coming?" Jane inquired.

"I have to pick them up this Sunday." Replied Garrus. Shepard nodded. "Ok. What about your sister, Solana? Is she going to be here?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, but she's staying with some of her friends." He said. "Okay then. Well I'll go make a list of the things we need." Jane said getting up. "Do I get a say in anything?" Garrus asked.

Shepard turned. "Of course you do sweetie!" She said; cupping her hands together by her cheek and pretending to be a chipper housewife.

Garrus smiled.

_**Sunday**_

Everything had been decorated and put together for Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian's arrival and for Christmas.

Garrus' room had been fixed up for his parents; and Garrus and Jane decided for him to sleep on the couch in Shepard's room.

They were waiting at the transport hub for Garrus' parents when Garrus noticed his sister coming out first.

"_Garrus!_" She called. Garrus smiled and ran to her. He scooped her up into a big hug and then set her down. He grabbed her bags and they walked towards Shepard.

"Hi Jane!" She cried when they got nearer. She walked forward and hugged her tightly. "Hi Solana. It's nice to see you again." Jane said into her neck. Solana released Shepard, mostly at the request of Garrus.

"I haven't seen you guys since the wedding, you can't blame me for being overjoyed at seeing you guys." Solana defended herself. Garrus sighed and Jane chuckled.

"Look there's mom and dad!" Garrus said loudly.

Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian were walking towards them and Mrs. Vakarian was smiling while Mr. Vakarian looked stern faced as ever.

"Mama!" Cried Solana as she hugged her mother. She hugged her father and Garrus gave a hug to his mother and shook hands with his father. Then came Jane's turn.

Mrs. Vakarian was whiter and she and both her children looked like her.

"Well, hello there Jane!" She said and grabbed Jane into a hug. She was warm and smelled nice. She also gave out this feeling that Jane assumed only mothers give off. She liked it.  
"Hello Mrs. Vakarian" Jane said when they released each other. "Oh please, call me mom! I insist." Mrs. Vakarian said.

Jane had gone slightly pale. "Uh o-okay.. Mom." Jane said and chuckled nervously. Garrus looked at her unsure. Was all this too soon?

"Uh, let's go." Garrus said quickly, taking all the bags onto his arms. Mr. Vakarian said nothing; he just followed behind the women as Jane and Garrus lead them to the taxi.

When they arrived at the apartment Solana immediately ran to the Christmas tree. "Oh it's beautiful! Look at all the colors!" She cried. Garrus put his parents' luggage in the guest room and Jane started on dinner. Mrs. Vakarian came to help and wouldn't have any of Jane's protests.

Garrus Solana and Mr. Vakarian all sat in the living room talking until Solana came to the kitchen to see what she could do to help.

Solana chopped some turian vegetables while Mrs. Vakarian stirred the broth water in a pot on the stove. Jane was slicing some meat to go into the mixture when Mrs. Vakarian began to speak.

"So. Are you two enjoying being married?" She asked. Jane shrugged then nodded.

"I think we mostly enjoy being friends and we don't really, or at least I don't, consider him my husband. It's more like having a roommate, except I'm married to him." Jane said smiling.

"I see. And you only think of him as a friend?" Mrs. Vakarian asked innocently.

Jane swallowed. How to answer?

"Well, I mean yeah. He's like, my best friend. I've told him things I've never told anyone else and he's done the same. We trust and respect each other." Jane said.

Mrs. Vakarian nodded.

They finished up the dinner and served it; and then sat down to eat.

"So," Mr. Vakarian said after a while of awkward silence. "Are you guys comfortable here?" Garrus and Jane, who were seated next to each other, looked at each other. They nodded.

"Yeah. We like it here. The rent money isn't that much anyway." Garrus said.

"Good." His father replied.

Another moment of silence then Solana asked,

"Are you guys having sex?"

Jane miss-swallowed her soup and began coughing. "_Solana!_" Garrus yelled.

"What? I wanna know!" She cried in defense.

Jane's face was red as a tomato when she stopped coughing. She gulped down some water and took some breaths.

"Solana, it's none of your business if Garrus and Jane are….Intimate." Said Mrs. Vakarian.

"Sorry." Solana said bowing her head and stirring her soup.

"It's okay." Jane said. "Um, we aren't really attracted to each other in that way, so no, we aren't having sex." Jane said. "We're just good friends."

Garrus took a sip of his water.

Solana was about to say something else but Garrus shushed her.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

_**Later…**_

"Welp, my rides here! I'll see you guys later!" Solana said and jumped up from the chair by the window.

She gave hugs and kisses to everyone and Garrus walked her out, carrying her luggage.

When he came back they decided to play cards but Mr. Vakarian wanted to read his data pad.

Mrs. Vakarian and Jane took turns winning and Garrus lost every game. He really was a really bad card player.  
When they finished Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian went to bed and after a while Garrus and Jane headed to her room.

"Did you have fun?" Asked Shepard. Garrus sighed. "Sort of. I'm really sorry about Solana by the way. She's always had a big mouth." Jane smiled. "That's alright. She didn't offend me. Were you offended?" Jane asked after a moment.

"No." Garrus replied taking his toothbrush out of his bag.

"Good." Jane said.

Garrus got changed in the bathroom and Jane quickly changed while he was brushing his teeth. She climbed into bed and read her data pad.

When Garrus came out of the bathroom; Jane as already in bed and he walked over to the couch and lay down.

Jane put her data pad up and turned out the light.

Neither of them spoke.

_**A week later-Christmas Morning**_

Garrus and Jane had gotten Mrs. Vakarian a new set of sweaters and Mr. Vakarian a new mug that said, _World's Greatest Turian_.  
Garrus' parents had gotten them some plates and silver wear and some clothes.

Solana arrived and brought them a new MP3 stereo. She couldn't stay long because she was flying back with her friends to school. Garrus had gotten Solana a new Fashion Designer set so she could draw new styles.  
Solana thanked them and left an hour later. Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian were leaving in the morning.

They decided to go out and walk around the park for Christmas.

When they got there the lake was frozen and there was an ice ring around it and people were skating around.  
Garrus and Jane went to join them and Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian sat on a bench and watched.

When they first started skating they fell a lot but soon got the hang of it.

They had a lot of fun and shared lots of laughs and smiles. They stayed outside for most of the day until they noticed everyone started leaving. As they were about to skate off Shepard almost slipped but Garrus caught her in time. He raised her back up as she used him for balance. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before skating off holding hands.

The group returned home and ate dinner then retired to bed.

Garrus was laying on the couch and Shepard in her bed when she spoke.  
"Are you cold?" She asked. "No. Are you?" He asked. "Yeah." Garrus hesitated. "Want me to come lay with you?" He asked. "Sure." She said and it came out kinda awkward.

Garrus got up and walked around the bed and slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Shepard as she cuddled up close to him.

They stayed like that for a long time. Garrus closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She smelled like her shampoo and soap, which smelled really good.

His heart skipped beats as he held her. He loved holding her close like this, it made him relax and block out the rest of the world.

Just laying right there next to him like that was doing strange things to her.

She felt… Well that's just it. She _felt_. Every fiber of her body wanted to cling to him, feel with him.

She lifted her head and he looked down at her. Their faces were very close.

Garrus' heart sped up. They looked into each other's eyes. It was like he was seeing everything he was in her eyes.  
He brought his face closer to hers; and slowly, ever so slowly, their lips met.

The kiss was like stepping into a warm bath. He simply melted into her. His heart raced and skipped beats; it was painful but in a good way.  
His arms brought her closer to him and her hand rested on the side of his neck.

They kissed for a long time before they broke apart. Shepard snuggled into his chest and he held her there. They soon fell into a gentle sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:I Don't Wanna Love Somebody

_**Chapter 8: I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else**_

The next morning Garrus awoke with Jane resting on his chest. He was loving every moment of her being on him. He felt very protective over her and felt that when he held her in his arms, he was able to keep her safe. He smiled and wrapped his arms closer over her.

When Jane awoke she quickly realized that she had fallen asleep with Garrus in her bed. She had her arm draped over his waist and her head rested on his chest. She smiled. Suddenly she looked at the time and realized they had to get up and take Garrus' parents to the transport hub.

She voiced this to Garrus who, reluctantly, arose from the bed and they dressed in separate rooms.

Things started getting awkward when they didn't talk about last night.  
"Garrus?" Jane said at last. "Before we go down there, I want to you to know I'm sorry." Garrus looked surprised. "Sorry? For what?" He asked. "Well, we kissed. I didn't mean to and if I could do it again I wouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry." She said.  
Garrus couldn't speak for a moment. She regretted what had happened? "I-it's okay. Don't worry about it. It just happened. Let's just forget about it." Garrus said finally. Jane nodded. It broke her heart to tell him that, but she figured he just felt pushed to kiss her and didn't mean it.

They went down to fix breakfast and when Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian arrived they could sense tension between them.

After breakfast they left. When they arrived in the waiting area Jane went to see when the Vakarian's car would arrive.

Mrs. Vakarian pulled Garrus aside. "Garrus? What's going on between you and Jane? You two were so happy yesterday, now something's….Off." She said.  
Garrus sighed. "Mom, just drop it. It's nothing." He said. "You listen to me; I see the way you look at that girl. I have seen it from day one. Not Sunday, but you're _wedding _day. And if you're going to be stubborn like your father and not admit how you feel, you're going to regret it forever. Just tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way, though I highly doubt she doesn't love you." His mother said.

Garrus was a little stunned. He'd just received a pep talk from his mother in a transit station about his wife.

Jane returned and Mrs. Vakarian gave her and Garrus a hug told and them to go.  
"We'll wait for our car. You two go. Enjoy yourselves! We'll call you!"

And with that Garrus and Jane left.

_**New Year's Eve**_

Garrus and Jane decided to stay in for New Years. Things were really awkward after Garrus' parents left. Jane couldn't help but be sad because after New Year's, their marriage would end. She couldn't place why she was so sad; she just was.

Garrus was about to arrive home when Jane's data pad lit up. She went over to it and saw a message from Anderson.

_Shepard,_

_Congrats on making it through the year, I knew you could do it._

Jane sighed.

_The reason I'm contacting you is, seeing you'll be a free bird in a few days, I figured you'd want to get back in the military action. I need a Second in Command aboard my ship, SSV Normandy, and want you to join. _

Jane was shocked. Her on the Normandy?

_You don't have to answer right now. Just think about it. Contact me when you've made your decision._

_Happy New Year,  
Anderson._

The only thing Shepard could think about was what she going to tell Garrus.

_Garrus_.

Then it hit her. It hit her like a bullet.

Jane loved Garrus. 

_**Later…**_

Garrus and Jane stood on their balcony waiting for the New Year, beer in hand.

"You've been awful silent tonight Shepard." Garrus said taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah. I know." She said.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked.

Jane bit her lip.  
"Well, yeah, there is. I received a letter from Anderson today, and he offered me a position aboard the SSV Normandy, the ship he runs." Jane said.

Garrus' heart dropped. He took a swig of beer and leaned against the rail. "Wow." He said.  
"Yeah." Jane said. She didn't want to look at him, but she did anyway. He looked sad, shocked.

Why was he like this? So sad… He should be happy for her! But he wasn't. He was upset.

"Are you going to take the job?" He asked.  
"I think so. We're gonna get divorced in few days anyway. You'll get back to your life and I'll get back to mine, simple as that." Jane said.

But was it really that simple? Was he really prepared to let her go?

"But…" Garrus started to speak. Jane's head shot up. "What?"

"But… We don't have to get divorced. We can stay married." He said. Jane frowned. "What?"

"Look, I know you're always going to be a military girl and me a techie, but I'm willing to wait for you as long as possible. I don't know why, but I just can't bare the thought of losing you." He said.

Everyone started counting down the time until the New Year.

Garrus set their beers down on the ground and took Jane's hands. "Just stay with me, ok? That's all I'm asking."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I- I- I don't… I mean… Oh Garrus, I want to stay. I want to be married to you…Because I- I really love you." Shepard said.

Garrus was once again shocked. "Jane…" He said. She smiled. "That's the first time you said my name."

In one quick motion Garrus had pulled her to him. Their lips met just as the fireworks went off around them. Neither of them noticed.

They melted into each other, their hands were everywhere and they heading upstairs. Their clothes came off and Garrus fell on top of Jane kissing her everywhere. Their hearts began to beat as one. With every thrust Garrus told her of his love for her.

They made love all night and all day.

When they finished they were so exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

They finally loved each other. They were finally contentedly happy with each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Prosthetic Love

_**Chapter 9: Prosthetic Love**_

Garrus and Jane woke up in each other's arms.

It was a new year and they were just lying in bed holding each other, not wanting to let go.

Garrus had realized he loved Jane when she said she was leaving. It had come on so suddenly, he hardly knew what he was doing. Then next thing he knew he was holding her hands, then kissing her, then making love to her.

He felt like he did the first morning he did when he woke with her on him last week. He was protecting her.

Both knew it was time to get up and face their problems. They had spent enough time in heaven, now it was time to come back down to earth.

Shepard led Garrus to the shower and then they dressed and went down for some much needed breakfast.

They ate in silence and didn't speak until they sat on the couch.

"I'm still taking the job." Jane said after a while.

"Why? After the past night and day, you still want to leave? To get a divorce?" Jane nodded.

"What the fuck Jane? I just made _love _to you! You know I loveyou, and you still want to leave?" Garrus said loudly.

Jane bit her lip. "I already gave Anderson my answer. The papers will arrive in a day or so, and I'll be leaving tomorrow." Said Jane. Garrus huffed.

"Jane, you're really breaking my heart right now." He said. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
"You say you want to stay, but I don't think you really do. If you did, you wouldn't be going." Garrus said.

Jane didn't answer. Garrus shook his head slowly then shrugged. "Fine. If your choice is to leave then just fine. Let's just…Stay together for now." He said. Jane nodded and they cuddled.

They parted the next day, their hearts slowly breaking as they walked away from each other.

_**A Few Months Later**_

_**Vakarian**_

Garrus had received the divorce papers and was now at his desk wondering whether or not to sign them.

He missed Jane with a thousand heart beats and felt useless without her. But she wanted to leave, to join her military. And he had to respect that.

He held the pen in his hand, then automatically signed his name and sent them out.

He returned to their old apartment. He was going to sell it once he got another place, he couldn't stay there. It brought back too many memories.

He was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it he was genuinely surprised to see his father standing there. He invited him in and he went back to his place on the couch.

His father said nothing, just stood there staring at his son.

"You fell in love with her didn't you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Garrus nodded and his father sighed. "I figured this would happen." He said. Garrus looked up at his father.  
"Really? Why didn't you stop it? You would sure as hell be sparing me the heartache at losing her if you had." Said Garrus.  
"I'm sorry; maybe I should've stopped it. At least you now know what it is like to love a woman." His father said. "It's okay dad. I don't regret it. And I don't blame you; you just wanted everyone to be at peace." Garrus said.

"Why'd you come by anyway?" Garrus asked.

"I have a case I want you to look into. It's about Seren…"

_**Shepard**_

Jane received had the papers from Garrus an hour ago, and had gone to the shooting range to vent out.  
It was done. They weren't married anymore. They'd both made their choices and walked away.

She shot the dummy in the head with her rifle and let out a sigh.

"I thought I'd find you here." Said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Anderson in the doorway.

"Something you need, sir?"

"No. Just came to check on you." He replied

"I'm fine, how about you?" Jane said.

"Are you eating?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sleeping?"

"A little."

"Are you in love with him?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied without thinking.

She sighed heavily and put her weapon down.

"I thought as much. I could see signs that day when I visited you in the gym." Said Anderson.

"Can't believe I made it so fucking obvious." She meant it to sound sarcastic, but it came out bitter.

"Was there something you needed, sir?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I want you to check on things in the cockpit." Anderson said. "We're about to jump."

"Aye aye sir." Jane said and headed that way still dressed in armor.

_**A Few Days Later…**_

"I'm telling you sir, there's something not right about Saren!" Cried Garrus. His superior eyed him. "If you just gave me a little more time to-" He was cut off. "Drop it Vakarian." And the boss walked away.

Garrus sighed.

"Trouble, Vakarian?" Said and all too familiar voice behind him.

He turned and saw Jane Shepard standing there, her arms crossed and that cute little smirk on her face.

"Not anymore, Shepard." He said.

They looked into each other's eyes and hugged.

_**The End…?**_


	10. List Of Songs Used In Chapters

List of Songs

Chapter 1

Friends, Lovers, Or Nothing by John Mayer

Chapter 2

Let The Flames Begin by Paramore

Chapter 3

Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of by U2

Chapter 4

Running Up That Hill by Placebo

Chapter 5

Counting Stars by OneRepublic

Chapter 6

Nothing Like You And I by The Perishers

Chapter 7

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Chapter 8

I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else by A Great Big World

Chapter 9

Prosthetic Love by Typhoon.

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and following! Read my other stories please and review!


End file.
